Frozen In Time
by josephagc
Summary: Just read please, you might like it. T/M rating. Hiccup X Elsa
1. Chapter 1

**So, heya guys. What's up. While I work on the other story chapters, enjoy this story idea.**

**So, I haven't seen the HTTYD 2 movie yet, but they say Hiccup got trapped in ice and Toothless broke them both free. Am I correct? Please let me know. **

**Anyways, I got this idea and I hope you all enjoy it. **

**Please review on what you think, if you have to FLAME, at least put advice in it and how I could make it better. **

**I do not own anything.**

**Hiccup's POV**

Ice, all ice is what I could see. The moment the Bewilderbeast trapped us in ice, I knew this was the end. Did it kill me, No. It saved me, somehow. Me and Toothless were both trapped, unable to move. You might think fire could melt this ice, but, sadly, you are very much wrong.

I watched as my team managed to take down the monster. Astrid, she did it. She managed to kill it with her dragon and became the new dragon leader. My Astrid, oh how I wish we could've been together.

Now, I watched my village try everything to release me from my icy prison. They even called upon old enemies, long distant tribes and even other witches. Yet, even they could not free me from this block of ice.

They moved the ice with me in it to a place where I could overlook the village and watch them, yet they didn't know I could see and was still alive.

I was at a high point overlooking the village.

I soon lost track of time, watching the village prosper under my mother's and Astrid's care.

Oh Astrid. I watched her remain single for who knows how long. She came to me each day talking to me , sometimes even with Gobber. I knew Astrid would remain single for me . Her heart only had a place for me.

If I could cry , I would.

My Mom, I could only watch her grow older, the pain in my heart still remains.

One day, in the block of ice, I could see something burning out at sea, a Viking funeral. I could only wonder who died then.

That same day, Astrid came to me and said "Gobber has passed. I wish you could be here with me . WHY WON"T YOU UNFREEZE?!" Astrid yelled in anger and sadness and fell down crying.

I wanted to scream out as loud as I could and cry. I would never see my mentor and guider again. Yet, I knew he was in a better place, so was my Dad. I cursed the God's for putting me like this, making me watch the pain and suffering.

For years this went on, I watched my dear Astrid and Mother grow old and pass away in front of me . Yet, I felt little pain, maybe the ice was getting to my heart. Sadness kept me prisoner, the ice freezing me more but my body refusing to move.

Toothless my dragon , I could only pray he was still alive. Once I heard a low rumble, I hoped dearly it was Toothless.

All my friends, family and people I knew passed away eventually .

Maybe a decade after that, nobody came to me . I could understand a bit. The last person to come and tell me how long it's been was Gothi's great granddaughter, she said "It's been 250 years , Hiccup. The Gods have not abandoned you. "

I watched the old lady walk away, then something amazing happened. The old lady turned to ashes, I then could see her ashes swirl around me, then disappearing into the sky.

That day, a had a little more faith, maybe I would get out of this.

That was 800 years ago, somehow, I knew how long it had been.

I watched Berk prosper and fall. I watched people leave and migrate to better places, so did the dragons. I guessed another Alpha was calling.

Now I watch the empty , abandoned village of Berk rot away slowly with the sands of time. The building were sturdy and could stay much longer.

Only me and Toothless remain on the island.

No soul has been here since, I just hope whatever the Gods have in plan for me, it'll be interesting.

I slowly close my cold eyes and await the next day, frozen in time.

**Ta-da, what do you think about this? **

**Also, I really want to say, before you review on a current chapter, always check the reviews first then post a review. Unless you're the first reviewer. Lol . **

**As always, stay safe and enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything. I ain't rich enough.**

Today marks the horrific day of 1,110 years stuck in Hel.

I look down to the down, the darkness lurking in the town that once was Berk. The moon, it wasn't there. Only darkness crept through the town. If you looked closely, you could see the tendrils of darkness cover the once filled houses. Only 12 houses remain with a roof on top.

The rest had the roofs blown, or rotted away. No light shone upon the seas, it was pure darkness. You could hear the wolves howling in the distance, waiting for an unfortunate animal to cross their paths.

I wonder if I could still speak in my native tongue, do people even speak it anymore. Luckily I already knew 3 languages. But that still wouldn't help me get out of here. The block of ice never seemed to melt, I could sometimes not even see the sunlight. I couldn't feel anything, not even hunger. Was I spared by the Gods by chance and chosen to be left here, to rot, to not feel anything, not even the pain of hunger?

I was still even lucky I could remember human emotion, why hadn't I lost it? Sometimes a ship would pass by, last week a young sailor came and walked around the abandoned ghost town.

He never stayed long.

Would anyone ever set me free from this coldness? Who? Did something or someone exist out there that could free me? I wish that could be answered. I, Hiccup Haddock, will forever be stuck here in a prison of ice , Frozen until the sands of time cease to move. I surrender my soul to the pits of Niflheimr. How long shall they await my soul?

I wonder if Toothless could join me in the afterlife . Maybe it could make Hel a little better .

**Time to meet Elsa, Anna and Kai?**

"Kai, are you sure we're not lost?" Anna called from the bow of the ship.

Kai, looking panicked, "No, princess . Just slightly of course."

Elsa was in her room , wondering when they would arrive on the mysterious island that Anna found in a book, with a map.

After much convincing , Anna finally made Elsa come along on this little adventure with Kai while Kristoff and Grand Pabbie troll looked over the kingdom. And to think, Elsa had just turned 22.

(Back on the deck)

"Kai! Kai! I see land!" Anna shouted like a teenage girl opening a present on her 10th birthday.

"My dear Anna, I give thanks to your sharp eye. Maybe that's the island." Said Kai, also happy. He didn't have a thing for ships.

"Kai, do you think that's the mysterious island of Berk?" asked Anna.

"Princess Anna, I don't know. What did the legend say?"

"All I got was a map and a little text saying ' _This is the lost island of Berk, once a noble place. With dragons and the guardians of the island, it was the citadel in its time. All changed on one fateful day, they lost two leaders in one day. The chief's son, trapped in ice. Forever. Now they could never get him out. They say his spirit roams the island, claiming every soul the dares venture into the ruins of the once powerful island. Beware , your soul could be lost in this forgotten place.' "_

Kai jumped up , wide-eyed , saying "No, let's turn back. Really bad idea!"

Anna just chuckled "Relax, Elsa can protect us and I now know how to use a sword. We'll keep the little servant safe."

Kai just fumed at that comment. Why do the girls do this to him?

Anna went down to Elsa's room, entering, catching Elsa topless. Elsa screamed a little while Anna said "Wow, is it normal for those to be that white?"

Elsa grabbed a pillow and threw it at Anna. Making the both sisters chuckle. All in good fun.

"Elsa, the island is in sight."

"How much longer?"

"Probably 20 minutes." Thinking about the island sent shivers down Elsa's spine. She didn't know why the island bothered her so much. It hasn't been inhabited for around 600 years.

Maybe it was because of that stupid legend Anna read to her. But she knew spirits didn't exist, yet she could be wrong. People said nobody could have powers and look at Elsa, she had the powers of winter. So it made Elsa a little nervous.

(Little time Jump.)

"Land ho" Kai's shout was heard all over the ship.

Elsa and Anna quickly ran up to the top, behold was the island of Berk.

All the house seemed mostly intact.

"Elsa, Anna, we'll have to go and find a house or someplace to sleep for the night. "

"Okay" was their answer.

Little did they know what kind of adventure they were walking into. The darkness was suddenly disturbed , the prince of Berk was soon to leave their clutches.

**So, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I cannot believe I got 15 reviews for the first chapter. Now if every other story could be like that. Haha, just kidding.**

**Also, it'll take much longer to update. I'm gonna start planning out certain chapters. **

**Love you all! Take care.**


	3. Chapter 3

**How y'all doing? Another Chapter already. I really apologize about the really long wait. I seriously do, just allot of personal things coming up.**

**A Simple Cup :Yeah, bro. Honestly, I'm sorry. I should have planned out my stories before uploading them.**

**Dimkaxoxo: Thanks for your amazing love for my stories. I'll be reading yours soon!**

** : Welcome to the Masochism club, also, thanks for pointing that out. I'm not big on Norse mythology.**

**Emerald Night117: Glad ya like it.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

The Darkness surrounding Berk was suddenly pushed back by the bright glow of the torch Kai had lit. They had stepped foot on the island of Berk.

They all made their way, exploring the town. Kai, Elsa and Anna carefully checked all the houses, making sure no wolves or anything dangerous was afoot. The silence was maddening, only the howl of the faint wind could be heard. It sent shivers down everyone's spine. Anna moved closer to her sister, yet even Elsa was nervous. They had never seen anything like it. Not even an animal was here in the abandoned town.

Kai called them, "Your Majesty, Princess, look!"

They followed his eyes to see the stairs leading to the once Great Hall. The Great Hall was once filled with Vikings, laughing, playing and smiling. But now, it remains silent, covered in dust. Yet the massive doors have protected the artifacts, paints and kitchenware inside the Hall. Leaving it preserved with some dust.

Outside, Elsa ,Kai and Anna made their way up the stairs. After a few minutes of long stair climbing, Anna was gasping for air, "Gi…gi…give me…me a second…to…to catch…mmm…my breath."

Elsa just shook her head and made her way to the large doors that would lead into what was once a cheerful place and a place of protection.

Then Elsa turned around, see could get a good view of the Town . She could imagine what this place was like when it was at its highest point in life. She could imagine people, children, running around and buying things. She felt a little sad that this place has become a place where nobody dares to step foot.

Kai spoke "What this place would've been back in the day."

Elsa replied, "You got that right."

Elsa turned around to face the hall doors. Old yet strong, little signs of wear. This impressed Elsa a bit. She thought Vikings were dumb, brute savages who knew nothing, but here was a piece of Viking engineering .

Elsa walked to the door, and cautiously gave it a push. The doors that have stood still for over 500 years slowly creak open. The darkness inside that has gone undisturbed for so long was now retreating , for Kai's torch shone and brought light again to the barren hall. The wind blew into the Hall, blowing away some dust, it's been years since any wind penetrated the Hall.

Inside, Elsa felt a vibe of sadness and sorrow, she felt like something bad happened on this island and the negative feeling has stayed since. Elsa could feel it to her very soul.

"Elsa, do you feel that?"

Elsa turned to Anna and replied "You do too? Yeah."

Kai and Anna were outside at the foot of the stairway. Elsa slowly walked into the huge hall, in awe. Kai and Anna slowly followed, unsure of the feeling they were getting from this place. Elsa was already inside a few feet, then, right before Kai and Anna could enter the hall, the two great doors slammed shut, locking Elsa inside.

Outside, Kai and Anna were banging on the door, trying to get it open, Inside, Elsa was scared. What would happen now? Would she be trapped in this cursed place, to rot slowly with the dusts and sand of time?

* * *

**(Outside)**

Kai and Anna were banging on the door of the hall, screaming for Elsa. Sadly, to no avail. Anna broke down in tears, the normally strong Anna was now reduced to tears. Kai was scared too, he had known the late King & Queen, even the late king's dad. He was basically the second in command if Elsa and Anna were missing in Arendelle.

Now if they couldn't Elsa out of this Hel, Kai would sadly have to change Anna to the Crown Princess, until she would become the age to be Queen of Arendelle. It hurt Kai to the core.

* * *

**(Inside the Hall with Elsa)**

Elsa could hear the banging on the doors for a minute, then nothing. She was scared.

The Hall was pitch black, no light shining through. It was cold, even though the cold never bothered her, she could feel something chilling down her spine.

After a minute in the darkness, she saw a light at the other end of the Hall. (**Remember in the Dragons of Berk series, where Stoick made Hiccup's painting look like Hiccup was a muscular person. Forgot the title. But that's the location of the light!)**

The light gave her a sense of peace. The light shone bright, but not too bright. It showed part of the hall. She could she chairs, tables and a bunch of shields hanging on the wall that seemed to be painted. The light seemed to warm her, it yet also seemed to be calling her. Trusting herself and the light, Elsa slowly walked towards it, getting more scared with each passing step. The darkness watched from the shadows, waiting for the light to be gone so they could return to their realm of sorrow and sadness of the dark once more.

After a few extra steps, Elsa was now infront of the light. It seemed to glow brighter, making Elsa feel better.

Then suddenly, the light exploded, lighting up the hall. Elsa was thrown back, landing on her butt. Not a pleasant feeling for her. Instead of being in total darkness, she was greeted at the sound of music, Celtic and Viking music. Which she knew for one of the residents in Arendelle was a direct descendant of the Vikings, for he always would bring his musical tools and play old folk song of his kind every week in the town square.

Elsa slowly arose to see huge people dancing, drinking and singing. This put Elsa into shock, what had just happened? Then, a huge Viking man walked up to her and through her. Elsa was in fear and baffled , what was this?

Standing up straight, she saw an old, short lady walk up to her and stop.

"Hello, Queen Elsa, my name is Elder Gothi, welcome to Berk, or what used to be it."

All Elsa could do was stare in shock of what just happened.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a young man with chestnut hair and a black dragon dancing together in pure happiness, she thought he looked cute. But Elsa knew this was something out of her realm, something scary and yet something magically.

* * *

**(With Hiccup) POV**

I could feel something in Berk, a presence of light. The sense felt lighter and happier. Something I haven't felt in over 500 years. If only I could see more, what was to come? Would this presence stay and free me? Or will it leave, like everything else has?

* * *

**End**

**So tell me what you think about this new chapter? **

**Long wait? Yes, sorry.**

**Really frustrated here! Also, I'm wondering if I should do a re-write of my "What If I were Frozen", what do you guys think? Let me know in the reviews, love y'all! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, since I'm sure "A simple Cup " is reading this, I love your stories. I am not going to do a re-write on all my stories, only for 'What If I were Frozen'. The reason was it was my first story and I think it could be better.**

**To all my other followers, thank you for sticking with me this whole time. Especially **_**Hospitaller1080 , , angry henry, Trevor (Hiccup434) , A Simple Cup, dimkaxoxo, and the others. **_** It means allot that you still like my stories. **

**I don't own anything, except a simple cup. Not the writer, just a cup.**

There was now a sense of hope lightening the air surrounding Berk, everyone could feel it, even the animals. A presence with power, something powerful that beyond understanding.

**(Great Hall, inside)**

"H..H…..how?" Elsa could only mutter, and she thought her having ice powers and talking with trolls was weird.

Gothi looked up at Elsa and said , "You ask how but you have ice powers , don't you think you'd be less surprised.?"

To Elsa, the old lady made a good point. Like she read her mind.

"Do not worry about these people, they are the remaining spiritual energy. Before I died, I put a spell inside this Hall, using all the positive energy. What you are seeing now is the point in where Berk was at its happiest. I used all my power, for I was expecting this moment. Sadly, it cost me some years of my life. Like I had much." Gothi started chuckling.

Elsa could only take in her surroundings. The massive Vikings were much more bigger than any of the size of even the biggest and strongest Arendelle men. She always heard rumors and stories of what Vikings did. Raid, rape, plunder, and kill with no mercy.

Gothi turned to face Elsa, then said , "I know what you're thinking, the truth is , we Vikings are nothing like what you're thinking. Only the Outcasts never stopped, the rest followed along the Haddock line. Do you see that large man over there?" Gothi pointed to a large man, Stoick.

"His name is Stoick the Vast, his family bloodline ended that raiding, raping and killings. It all started with Gunhammer Haddock , the most feared Viking. He ended it for his tribe, then the rest followed."

Elsa looked at Stoick, the towering man. Yet she couldn't sense any anger and danger from him, just happiness and kindness.

Goth then point to the black dragon and the young man in strange armour, and said, " That is his son, Hiccup Haddock. First ever dragon rider and the one to end a 300 year war between dragons and Vikings ."

Elsa looked at him, she felt something , something she couldn't explain. His emerald green eyes, his chestnut hair and one foot.

Elsa finally mustered the courage to speak, "Why am I here then? "

Gothi walked over to an empty table, motioning for Elsa to sit. Gothi then spoke , " We Elders have always been the wisest of all, we were trained in magical and mysterious arts defining mankind since the beginning of the human race, and this was the result of 500 or more years of planning. You are the result, so was Hiccup. We were the purest of all. Hiccup is the last remaining Elder, so to speak.

However, during the battle of Drago and Hiccup, Hiccup was trapped in ice, enchanted ice. Little did I know that the Bloodvist line has magic with them, for Drago practiced the dark arts, making the ice unbreakable even for me. Sadly, we fell into his trap, it was all his plan to wipe us out, and it worked."

Elsa pondered this for a moment, wondering more and more. "Gothi, why am I here then?"

"That I cannot say, you'll find out more soon. You will find something you seek deep down within, and something will guide you to it. Remember, you had a purpose to serve, you served your half, bringing peace and showing the people of Arendelle to accept you and your magic. Your parents knew you were special.

The more you seek, the more truth you will find. Even the reason for your powers."

Elsa was shocked , her parents, her powers, she needed to know more, "Wait, where are you going?" She saw Gothi slowly disappearing.

"Elsa, my time is up, you will find the truth and more. Keep your wits and sharpness. Challenges will come to face, however, you won't be alone. Someone with a pure heart will help you." With that, Gothi was gone, leaving a shock and confused Elsa.

'_What truth, my parents? What did it have to do with this?'_ All those thoughts going through Elsa's head.

Just as Elsa could think more about their current dilemma, Anna and Kai burst through the day, blinding Elsa with the sudden moonlight in the dark hall, making the darkness retreat.

"Elsa, are you okay?" Anna ran to Elsa, embracing Elsa in a hug.

"Yes, I'm fine, you?" Elsa tried her best to be casual about it. But inside, a turmoil was going. Between Gothi's words and this person.

"Your majesty, we must leave. I don't like it here. " Kai just said, purely scared.

"No, something brought us here, we have to find something. Or someone"

Anna and Kai looked at Elsa confused, why would Elsa want to stay here? And better yet, find something or one. Yet, they both trusted Elsa and they thought she knew what she was doing.

They all got up from the dusty table and walked outside into the moonlight.

"Shall we find a place to sleep? We might find things better in the morning light." Anna suggested.

Everyone agreed. They all walked off somewhere , but would they see the morning light?

**(With Hiccup, POV)**

I had the strangest dream, I saw a girl dressed in blue, with snow white hair , trying to touch me. But I felt like I was released from my prison. Like something magical was there. Yet, why should I have hope? It happens every time, there's no chance for me to be free. Me and Toothless are stuck here.

Yet Gothi and someone else said the Gods have a plan. What plan would that be?

My fate is to be trapped here, nothing can hurt me, nothing can touch me, and also, I will never , ever feel the joy of loving someone like Astrid. I can only hope she found someone.

**Alright, this might be confusing but it'll all come together eventually. Just thanks for sticking with me and hope you're all safe. **


End file.
